1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vacuum canisters for use with central vacuum systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a vacuum canister having an auxiliary plate mounted within the canister on which is secured a first of a pair of dual motors mounted in series in the canister with a second motor being removably mounted on the auxiliary plate. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a canister in which both of the motors can be easily removed from the canister for replacement or maintenance without disassembling numerous components contained in the canister.
2. Background Information
Central vacuum cleaning systems are common in newer homes and in other buildings. These systems provide a convenient and easy way for periodically vacuuming the floor or rugs in the various rooms of a building and they eliminate the need for moving cumbersome handheld units from room to room. Central vacuum systems typically include a vacuum canister, a portable hose adapted to be connected to various wall mounted receptacles of a network of conduits installed in the walls and floors of the building. The canister is usually positioned in an out of the way location in the building such as the basement, utility room or garage.
A certain type of vacuum canister includes a pair of motors mounted in series, that is, one of the motors is mounted above the other motor and is in a separate chamber from the first motor. This dual motor system enables a greater vacuum to be produced than possible with a much larger, more expensive and more powerful single motor. However, one problem that exists with such dual motors which are arranged in series is that it requires considerable disassembly of the canister components, such as the electrical components, printed circuit board, electrical connectors etc. which are usually mounted on the wall of the canister between the top opening of the canister and the motor mounting plates, in order to repair or replace the lowermost mounted motor. This increases the cost of maintenance for the homeowner should one or more of the motors need to be repaired, and in particular, the lowermost motor of the pair of vacuum producing motors.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved canister for use in a vacuum cleaning system which includes a pair of vacuum producing motors mounted in series within the canister, wherein the motors can be easily removed from the canister without disassembly and removing various components of the motor controls.